Condenados
by Cellenitte's romance
Summary: Jane/Alec./ Sabía que nos salvaría, a pesar de que luego ardiéramos en el mismisimo centro del infierno. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que sería útil para alguien/ Oneshot/ Es un poco fuerte, creo.../Amor de hermanos


Correcto, **_Twilight no es mío_**, y yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, ¿en que mente sana entraría que, de serlo, me tomaría la molestia de escribír esto? _Jeez._ XD

**Condenado─ s**

**_(Jane POV)_**

_I. Prefacio_

Vi la sangre; los cuerpos mutilados, y me estremecí.

Pero él no era humano y yo no temblaba de miedo.

Fueron sentimientos encontrados, que aparecieron y se arremolinaron en mi mente en aquel instante, cuando sus ojos borgoña impactaron en los míos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que sería útil para alguien.

_II. Demonios_

Me extrañó no encontrar a Alec en el lugar de siempre, y tras esperarlo durante algunos minutos, avancé a través de la oscuridad del orfanato. Me había escapado del cuarto de niñas, así que procure no hacer ruido, para no ser atrapada en mitad de la noche por ningún adulto.

Pensé en que tal vez mi hermano se había quedado dormido en la habitación de los niños, y aquello me causo una gran desilusión, por que él sabía muy bien de mis problemas para conciliar el sueño, especialmente en estas últimas semanas.

Lo buscaría de todos modos, y si no lo hallaba, me iría a dormir con el temor de ser atacada por mil monstruos de pesadilla, y con la esperanza de que el día llegara pronto y pudiera sentir el calido abrazo de Alec, como cada mañana.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, negro como la noche que se nos cernía encima fuera del edificio, así que tuve que avanzar prácticamente a ciegas. No temía a la oscuridad, Alec siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarme.

Pero el solo pensar que en aquel momento no lo tenía a mi lado me intranquilizo, así que apresure el paso ansiosa, sin importarme, esta vez, que me oyeran.

Sería tan fácil, las demás personas se aterrorizaban con solo una mirada.

Giré en un pasillo, y casi me vuelvo por donde había llegado. Una silueta se acuclillaba junto a una puerta entreabierta, perfilada por la luz anaranjada que salía a chorros desde la habitación. Comprendí con gran alivio que se trataba de Alec, cuando este se volteó para verme, seguramente alertado por el sonido de mis pasos.

Sonreí dispuesta a llegar a su lado y reñirlo, pero su mirada me hizo acallar cualquier respuesta. Avancé en silencio y cuando estuve justo a su lado, llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándome con señas que me quedara detrás de él.

─ ¿Están hablando de nosotros? ─ inquirí en un susurro bajo. Vi como agitaba la cabeza de afirmativamente.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, escuchando.

─ ¿Es esto necesario?

─ ¡Por supuesto, ellos han cometido un terrible pecado!

─ ...Solo digo que no es justo, son solo niños…─ reconocí la voz de la directora del orfanato, que sonaba agitada.

─ Niños capaces de asesinar a sus propios padres ─ interrumpió una voz femenina y dura - ¡Ese monstruo, Alec, estuvo a punto de matar a su propia hermana!

Solté un gemido y Alec rápidamente se dio la vuelta, colocando una mano sobre mi boca para que no pudiera decir nada. Me lanzo una mirada severa, pero pude sentir su disconformidad y su cautela, seguramente temiendo que colapsara en aquel mismo momento. Negué con la cabeza después de un segundo, pero el no retiro la mano. Seguía a la escucha.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a enseñorearse de mi mente, pero aún así, pude oír lo que planeaban hacernos, y me quedé helada, petrificada en mi lugar.

─ … hay que quemarlos en la hoguera ─

Miré a Alec con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y vi en su rostro, oculto por las sombras, aquel mismo semblante de horror que seguro también tendría yo. Deseé poder gritar.

Alec pareció reaccionar luego de algunos segundos, y entonces deslizó su brazo libre por mis hombros y me obligo a levantarme, apretándome contra él y presionando mi rostro contra su cuello. Temblando, echamos a correr.

_II__I. Asesinos -(pasado)-_

Gritaban.

Nuestros padres gritaban y yo quería detenerme, pero no podía.

Se hallaban tendidos en el suelo, aullando de dolor e intentando liberarse del sufrimiento, pero era inútil, por que a pesar de que intentaran arrancarse la piel, no podían escapar.

Esta era la primera vez que me había ocurrido algo así, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. No tenía control sobre mi misma, solo quería verlos muertos. Y no pararía hasta conseguir que dejaran de respirar, hasta no se movieran más y sus cuerpos cayeran inertes. Y a pesar de todo, no comprendía exactamente qué pasaba.

Sentí los brazos opresores de mi hermano Alec alrededor de mi cuerpo, su voz sonaba estrangulada cuando gritó mi nombre. Ambos caímos al suelo de rodillas, y su cuerpo me impedía ver nada más detrás de nosotros. Me aferraba fuertemente contra sí, y me pedía que me detuviera.

─ Por favor, Jane, ya basta…

Cerré los ojos, con lágrimas. Enterré mi cabeza contra su pecho y retorcí mis dedos entre sus ropas, sollozando escandalosamente mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Había algo de protector en su acción que me resultaba muy reconfortante a pesar de la situación; tal vez estuviera intentando protegerme de mi misma.

─ ¡Alec…!

Quise disculparme, decirle que nunca deseé hacerles tanto daño a nuestros padres, pero la voz me abandono, mi cuerpo entero me abandono.

Reconocí aquella sensación de inmovilidad, ya la había experimentado tiempo atrás; pero no a tal magnitud. No encontraba la voluntad para llevar a cabo ningún movimiento, era como si en realidad no fuera nada. Solo podía pensar, y los pensamientos me estaban matando lentamente, estrangulándome con sus cientos de hilos enredados y entretejidos; ahogándome, asfixiándome…

…ahora era yo la que ansiaba rogarle a Alec que se detuviera.

_I__V. Disculpas_

A pesar de nuestro intento por fugarnos del orfanato, lo máximo que llegamos fue a la puerta de entrada. Alec seguía abrazándome para cuando nos preparábamos para abordar la puerta, pero nos detuvo una voz ronca detrás de nosotros.

─ ¡Alec, Jane! ─ Era la celadora, una anciana con permanente mal humor ─ ¡hay que ver!, ¡Vuelvan a la cama, ya!

Alec me soltó, pero enseguida me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí escaleras arriba, anduvimos con los adustos ojos de la anciana fijos en nuestras espaldas. Estábamos perdidos, no podríamos escapar. Seguramente la celadora se quedaría de guardia frente a la puerta, cualquier cosa por retenernos ahí adentro.

No había ventanas en los cuartos, estábamos perdidos. Y Alec se veía tan nervioso como yo. Busqué su mirada cuando nos detuvimos a final de pasillo, vagamente iluminado por los rayos de luna que entraban a través de una pequeña ventana circular en la pared más alejada.

Mi hermano tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, con la vista perdida y el cuerpo rígido. Se le veía muy concentrado y temí interrumpir sus cavilaciones, buscando desesperadamente una salida rápida. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

─ ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Apresúrense! ─ La celadora nos grito al pie de las escaleras, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucháramos nosotros. Habría intentado hacer que se encogiese de miedo solo una vez para que nos dejara en paz, pero mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Observé a Alec, y me sentí culpable cuando soltó nuestros dedos entrelazados.

─Lo siento…─ le susurré.

De no ser por mi culpa, aquello no estaría ocurriendo.

_V. __Fuego_

Parecía que todo el pueblo se había reunido para contemplar como se llevaba a cabo nuestra sentencia al despuntar el alba. Nunca pudimos liberarnos de nuestro destino, estábamos condenados desde un principio.

Vimos como la gente se aglomeraba alrededor nuestro, amarrados y listos para ser quemados. Ladeé la cabeza todo lo que pude para intentar ver a Alec, pero no conseguí más que un reflejo de su cabello dorado, brillando por el sol.

─Alec… te amo ─

Hubiera deseado poder abrazarlo.

─ Jane, no llores ─ me rogó, ladeando su rostrode la misma manera.

Pero era imposible no llorar, no cuando mi error nos había llevado a ambos a una muerte inevitable.

Sentí la brisa fresca recorrer mis cabellos enredados y atesoré la sensación, sabiendo que pronto solo sentiría el ardor de las llamas, consumiéndome; y arrastrando a mi hermano en un castigo que debería ser solo mío.

Entonces oí un grito, y muchos más le siguieron a este.

La multitud se había convertido en un caos cuando logre ver en la dirección de la que provenía aquel escándalo.

No comprendí en un principio lo que ocurría, solo oía el zumbido del terror que provocaba algo que no podía ver todavía.

Pero la pila de cuerpos muertos fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, y solo fue cuestión de segundos. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos cuando lo vi.

No se parecía a nadie que haya visto antes, y me estremecí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en una milésima de segundo.

Aquella criatura estaba llevando una masacre con sus propias manos, quebrando huesos, retorciendo cuellos, y aun así no parecía afectado. Pero no fue miedo lo que el brillo en sus ojos me provoco, sino expectación.

Esperaba con ansias que acabara con todo ellos, por que en el fondo, sabía que yo y Alec, principalmente, estaríamos a salvo, y sonreí cuando observe que se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

Sabía que nos salvaría, a pesar de que luego ardiéramos en el mismísimo centro del infierno.

Dejaríamos nuestra vida atrás, en el olvido; pero ganaríamos el beneficio de una eternidad. Se parecía más a una dulce condena que a un castigo.

_V__I. Epilogo_

─ ¡Alec! ─ grité cuando divisé a mi hermano en mitad de uno de los corredores del pasillo. Corrí hasta él con mi nueva velocidad y salté sobre su espalda en menos de un segundo.

Alec dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y alzó la vista para mirarme. Le besé en la mejilla.

─ Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? ─ le dije, feliz de que por fin fuéramos libres.

─ Sí, me lo has dicho un millón de veces ─ refunfuñó y luego me sacudió de encima suyo.

─ El maestro Aro quiere vernos ─ le informé y sonreí al pensar en nuestro creador.

─ Vale, vamos

─ Espera ─ le rogué, apresando su muñeca.─ ¿Me has perdonado, verdad?

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, como si en realidad le estuviera diciendo cualquier trivialidad. Se soltó de mi agarré y acarició mi mejilla, sonriente.

─ Por supuesto que si, todo esta bien ahora.

Sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras, y me invadió aquella familiar sensación de que realmente todo estaba bien, y le sonreí de regreso a Alec cuando enlazo nuestros dedos.

No importaba cuantas veces le hiciera la misma pregunta, necesitaba escuchar que no me guardaba rencor. Y era tan gratificante poder disfrutar de su compañía y estar en paz entre nosotros dos.

─ ¿Me protegerás, sin importar qué?

Y de nuevo me sentí como aquella frágil niña que le necesitaba todo el tiempo para mantenerse en una sola pieza.

─ Para siempre.

**─ Fin ─**

¡Ne, ne! ¿Que les pareció? yo estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, ansiaba poder escribir algo sobre Alec y Jane, son tan encantadores.

¡Oh!, si quieren aclararse más el panorama _(?)_, para escribir esta historia me base en estos datos: http:// es. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Anexo: Personajes_secundarios_de_Crep%C3%BAsculo (le quitan los espacios y ya)

Sí, sí, no creo que Jane sea tan demostrativa y afectuosa, pero por lo menos, se nota que quiere a Alec, ¿nu?

Vale, **¡gracias por leer! :))**


End file.
